Diary of a Dark Forest Cat
by Bushclaww
Summary: Darksong was never meant to be in the dark forest. She just wanted to be strong for her mate and kits. Now you can follow her life in the Place of No Stars.
1. Prolouge

**Hey! This is my first Fanfiction so yeah! I will try to update every day or so, that might not happen though...Please review if you liked or didn't like!**

 **Prolouge**

Hello and welcome to my diary. Who am I even talking to? I mean it's not like this stupid Twoleg book is gonna get published... right?

Anyways I am Darksong, of the Dark Forest. No, no don't leave yet! I'm not evil! I mean, sure i have a scary name... and I live in a scary place... But I'm not evil! I'll explain in a moment, don't fret.

First let's start with my appearance, everyone wants to know what I look like... right? I'm a pitch black warrior with deadly looking green eyes, and a giant scar through my belly, but NO COME BACK! I'm NOT evil!

Okay okay I see your getting restless, so I'll tell you my backstory I guess... I was born in WindClan to Whiteblossom and Sandyfoot although I looked nothing like them or my littermates. My littermates were Redsky, a sandy red she cat with green eyes, Shellear, a ginger and white she cat with green eyes, and Creamfoot, a white she cat with a cream paw and blue eyes. Redsky never really liked me. Or talked to me at all really... I don't know if it was because my mother didn't like me or the fact that I was big and muscular when they were all tiny and lithe or what. Shellear was basically Redsky's shadow. When Redsky joined a patrol, Shellear came too. Creamfoot was the nicest to me, probably because she was a medicine cat and medicine cats were nice. Overall my littermates pretty much left me alone I guess.

I was pretty much independent all my life.

I grew up alone with nobody to talk to, until Mousewind came along. He was great! He treated me with respect and understood all of my problems! And the best thing was, he was right there in my clan! A lot of cats had to leave the clan to find a mate. We ended up having one litter of kits, Nightkit, because of her black fur, Windkit, because of Mousewind and his loyalty to Windclan, and Bluekit. They became fine warriors into Nightdance, Windspring, and Bluehaze. I could have never been more proud!

Just when my life was going perfectly, I met Deathwing when I was... sleeping. She told me I could train to be a better warrior than all my clanmates. I Immediately agreed. We trained hard every night until Deathwing "accidentally" clawed my belly too hard. I died, of course and on the fork where I could choose to reside in Starclan or The Place Of No Stars, I choose the Dark Forest. HEY! NO! STOP! I'm still GOOD! I only chose here because Deathy looked like she was threatening me and I didn't want to DIE! Again!

So, I joined the dark forest, and earned their trust. I eventually got my own apprentice to train, Hawkpaw. He grew into a great warrior, choosing Starclan over the dark forest. I was secretly proud of him. Deathwing became the unofficial leader of the dark forest, and yeah, a quick recap about me and here. So goodbye for now!


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey again! I told you I'd update every day! By the way the first three chapters are prewritten so that's why I'm updating fast.**

 **Swiftnightngale- Thanks, here you go!**

 **i-really-hope-not- Why thank you, and yes I plan to do a POV of him and a few other kittties from Starclan.**

 **on to ze rather short chapter!**

"Darksong?"

I yawned.

"Darksong..."

I let out a murmur of protest.

"DARKSONG GET UP YOU LAZY HEAP OF FUR!"

I blinked my shocking green eyes open. "Hazelclaw please..."

The light furred tom that was staring at me madly snarled. "Brokenshadow wants to talk to you YOU LAZY STARCLAN KIT!" He clawed the soggy soil residing under his paws.

I growled and slowly sat up, taking in the sights of the Dark Forest, where I called home. As usual , it was gloomy and marshy, with a giant oak residing in the middle of a giant clearing that had cats mingling and chatting. I recognized a few, Reddusk, Bloodshine, Snakestar. All ruthless, evil cats. I sighed and turned back to Hazelclaw.

"Well little Hazel, Brokenshadow doesn't have any control over me, I'm even older than him." I mrrowed to the senior Dark Forest warrior.

Hazelclaw sighed and shook his head. "You... weren't at the meeting last night. Right. Deathwing sent you too uh... gather apprentices?" The old tom attempted to remember.

I nodded. "Yes, spoiler alert, you get Scuttlekit of ThunderClan. I told him rolling my eyes.

"Fox dung!" He spat. "Ugh, anyway better meet Brokenshadow, he's the co- leader here now." He added.

I flinched. Fox Dung! She's been a pile of dung to me! I still trotted off to cave where Deathwing slept, hoping Brokenshadow wasn't there. The dark illuminated my green eyes, yet there was another pair of eyes waiting in the dark. Amber ones.

"Hello Darksong. I see you've accepted my offer to come meet me." A deep, strong voice echoed.

I yawned. "Some offer Brokenshadow. Hazelclaw almost clawed me to bits waking me up!" I responded. "And I was tired too!"

Brokenshadow leaned in closer to me, making his silver face more visible. "Darksong, you are a stupid, stupid cat. Evil never rests." He leaned back. "I only agreed to this because Deathwing had me convinced that you had potential. Now I'm not so sure, sass cat." He grumbled.

I narrowed my glistening eyes. "Agreed to what?"

The white and black tom growled. "Congratulations kit, you get another apprentice. I'm sure Puddlepaw will love you. Start tonight, now leave." He added.

I nodded briskly, making it seem like I didn't care about his aggressive tone. Rrr, Puddlepaw. Why couldn't I have gotten Slypaw? Or Duskpaw? I turned and headed out of the den. At least Puddlepaw's my kin... I padded through the dark, gloomy clearing to the smaller oak tree. I unsheathed my claws and inched myself onto one of it's thick branches. _Puddlepaw... I can't wait..._ I yawned and fell asleep, awaiting morning. Well... night for the clans. The Dark Forest had no morning.

No morning...

Eternal night.

Forever.

 **Cheesy ending... But yeah please review! By the way I don't own warriors Erin Hunter does...(ugh copyright rules)**


	3. Chapter 2

**here you go I have another chapter**

 **Waterpool- thanks, Bloodshine's gonna be a big character!**

I trotted around WindClan camp happily. Cats sat and talked around me. A certain one trotted up to me with a grin. I sighed. "Hello Tansypaw..."

Tansypaw smiled and flicked her fluffy cream tail. "Hey Puddlepaw, my tom! Howya doin?"

I growled. I was usually happy all the time, but Tansypaw- she just drives me nuts! Always flirting, acting like we're mates. Well here's news Tansy, we're not!

Tansypaw shuffled her paws, clearly offended by my silence. "Anyway I um wanna tell you somethin..." she muttered.

I almost clawed her face in annoyance. I don't know why, but everything she says makes me hate her even more! "What?!"

The cream she cat lightened up, happy that I responded even if I was being rude. "Okay okay, keep it secret lil' tom!" She fluffed up her tail and lied it on my back. "A cat came to me. In my dreams! 'Said she was from StarClan! An' she trained me and helped me fight and hunt and oh my Starclan, I'm gonna be the greatest warrior ever!" She bursted out. Tansypaw took a breath. "An' the best part is, your coming too!"

I narrowed my eyes unbelievingly. "Yeah right..."

Tansypaw shook her head. "No, no, go to sleep now! Y' gotta believe me! Nightslice said so!"

I smiled. This was a chance to get away from her! "Yeah sure, I'll go to...sleep." I turned and sprinted towards the apprentices den before she could respond. I sighed once away from her. I glanced around the den. Empty. I might as well sleep. I padded towards the middle of the den, where my nest was and drifted to sleep.

Darkness. Total black. I couldn't see anything. One weird dream... Out of nowhere a voice spoke. "Hello Puddlepaw." It spat.

I gasped. Was a warrior from Starclan really here?

"Well kit, I can make you a great warrior. So you can... um overpower Tansypaw?"

The voice seemed uncertain, but that would be great. A world without Tansypaw? I could do whatever I wanted! "You can? Can you start now?"

Out of the darkness stood a pitch black warrior with bright green eyes. "Yes, I am Darksong. Please attack me."

That was... strange. I did as she told and leapt at her. She took a massive paw and thwacked me off.

"That was stupid." Darksong mewed. "Fix your reflexes. Now leave. I will deal with you tomorrow."

I hung my head. "Yes, of course, how do I leave?"

Darksong sighed. "Go to sleep and you'll awake."

I nodded and went to sleep. I guess I had a new mentor now. A new mentor and a new life...


	4. Allegiances

Hey ***yawn* these Allegiances took a long time! Well here they are! I'll answer reviews now.**

 **Emojiswagger123: (love the name) Thank you! And thanks for reviewing!**

 **Waterpool: Well it was worth the wait, I really like her!**

 **I-really-hope-not: Thank you, and Ive mentioned a few already, but the next few chapters is when Darksong is gonna have some socialization, these first few were just character building. Also, I have the alligences here so your character will be mentioned.**

 **Allegiances**

Dark forest

Quietstorm- silver she cat with black markings and blue eyes ( Disasterofthedivine )

Blackfrost- gray she cat with blue eyes ( guest )

Darkpaw- black she cat with a dark gray stripe and blue eyes ( Silverstar of Lightningclan

Cloudstorm- long furred cream tabby she cat with amber eyes (bear)

Jaguarspots- golden tom with black spots and blue eyes (pikawarriorcat)

Fallenheart- cream, tabby, and lilac tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes(pikawarriorcat)

Dragon- gray tom with ginger stripe and sightless amber eyes ( Nightofmanystars )

Rootlove- brown tom with a white paw and brown eyes (anonms)

Blackclaw- brown tabby tom with black spots and amber eyes ( Animal4Life)

Badgerfang- black and white tom with green eyes (Animal4Life)

Snowfall- white she cat with yellow eyes (Animal4Life)

Hazeltuft- pale gray she cat with brown paws and tail and orange eyes (Animal4Life)

Dovebreeze- silver tabby she cat with black ear tips and blue eyes (Swiftnightingale)

Reddusk- red-brown tabby ombré tom with white paws and amber eyes (Waterpool)

Bloodshine- white she cat with red spots and black paws (Waterpool)

Nightslice- black she cat with white spots and green eyes ( . )

Snakestar- gray tom with yellow and gray stripes, yellow paws, and and green eyes (Wolfstorm of Shadowclan)

Blackice- black tom with light gray paws and blue eyes (I-really-hope-not)

Emberfrost- slim dark gray she cat with white tail tip, paws and yellow eyes(I-really-hope-not)

Darksong- black she cat with green eyes

Hazelclaw- light brown tom with amber eyes

Brokenshadow- silver tom with amber eyes

Deathwing- white and black she cat with dark amber eyes

Foxblood- red-brown tom with yellow eyes

 **PS, "annoms" I changed your cat to Rootlove because I don't think cats know what potatoes are...**

 **Here's a Mini story from Bluehaze's point of view. Bluehaze is Darksong and Mousewind's daughter. (This is just so I don't get in trouble, it doesn't really have a plotline or anything important)**

Bluehaze blinked her majestic green-blue eyes open. It was the same old Starclan, cats wandering around, gossiping about living clan cats and what prophecies were being sent out. But Bluehaze wanted more than Starclan. She wanted adventure...


	5. Chapter 3

**helloh dis is short chapter jus cuz**

 **no one reviewed can we fix that?**

I growled as my idiot apprentice faded into the ground. Who in StarClan would attack a bigger, more powerful cat he didn't even know? Well apparently Puddlepaw, the stupidest cat in the forest. I wonder how I got that mouse brain? Oh yeah, Brokenshadow. I growled again.

"Who are you growling at?"

I turned and faced the cat. "Nothing Emberfrost..." I meowed to the gray and white she cat.

Emberfrost gave a malicious cackle that could shatter a piece of thick ice in less than a second. "Why Darkfrost dear, nothing isn't a good excuse. I assume it's because Puddlepaw upset you, eh?"

I blinked in surprise. "How...how did you know?"

Emberfrost stared at her . "I know everything. Including Brokenshadow's sinister new plot that you missed at the meeting recently." She meowed with a devious smirk.

I flicked my tail in interest "Do tell."

Emberfrost jerked her paw back and forth. "Ah ah ah! We need a deal. Hmm let's see... you don't like Puddlepaw and I don't like Hawkfeather, my apprentice. Maybe we should trade. It's a plus two for you dear."

I sighed. I'm so gullible. I should have known there would be a price to pay. But it was true, I didn't like Puddlepaw. And Hawkfeather seemed like a great warrior, a deputy even. What could be so bad about him that Emberfrost didn't like him?

"I'll do it."


	6. Chapter 4

**Hey! I liked this chapter actually, we are actually getting somewhere! There are a lot of OCS in this chapter, not all of them though. I will be targeting out important ones in the next chapter, and in this chapter we have another important one next to Emberfrost. Okay here's reviews:**

 **Pikawarriorcat: Thanks! I like your name!**

 **I-really-hope-not: I am grateful! Thanks for reviewing, you've been awesome! And thanks, glad you liked**

 **Emojiswagger123: Yay! And I meant Darksong, my mind gets fumbled sometimes, sorry for confusion**

 **Waterpool: Heh, your right it isn't :)**

 **Redwut: yuss hawkey! He's gonna be big, so brace yourself**

 **Disasterofthedivine: Man, everybody has great usernames! And thank you, *bows***

 **yay more reviews! Let's keep it that way guys!**

Emberfrost smiled. "Well then we have a deal. I guess I should tell you Brokenshadow's new plan..."

I lit up. Was she actually going to tell me the plan?

Then she turned around. "Or maybe not. I should leave now, goodbye Darksong!"

I turned and hissed. "You promised!"

Emberfrost turned back to me. "No dear, I only promised to trade apprentices, not tell. You should learn to listen, then you would know when people are scamming you." She meowed.

I growled. I was not giving this up! "Yeah well it's your word against mine." I hissed.

Emberfrost smiled. "You mean, our word against yours?" A throng of cats emerged out of the bushes. "They will all fight you if you say one word to Deathwing. We all know she loves you..." she continued

I gasped. All the cats were there! Quietstorm, Jaguarspots, Badgerfang, Rootlove, Dragon, Snowfall! Even some cats I didn't know, and I'd been in the Dark Forest for years! "I-i- why won't you tell me?"

Emberfrost opened her mouth to reply, but a disturbing looking she cat, a gray one with bright reddish spots, silenced her, waving a tail at her mouth. "I'll take it from here Frost. I owe you." She meowed

Oh, what was her name? I couldn't remember. Bloodsing? Bloodshimmer? Bloodshine... From what I'd heard, she was cruel, chosen to be a medicine cat but then killed off all the cats she was supposed to be healing. Oh Starclan why do I always get put in these situations?

Bloodshine smirked. "Hey Darksong. I'm Bloodshine. I will be your... friend on one condition." She spat out the word 'friend' like it was a piece of old crow food. "You mustn't harm me, Emberfrost or any of these cats here and you must train Hawkfeather, my apprentice. Got it?"

I narrowed my eyes. So Bloodshine was in charge here? Emberfrost just did the dirty work? Hmm... Maybe I should stick around to see what is really going on here. "Fine, and just so I know, is there actually a plot? Or was Emberfrost just saying that to create a conflict?" I questioned

Bloodshine shook her head. "Nah that was just an evacuation meeting, you know in case the Dark Forest gets destroyed, we can go to Starclan and kill all of the cats there." She meowed so calmly, like she didn't care about killing cats. So evil...

I nodded. "Okay what's our um goal of this group? Kill cats? Um I mean destroy the forest? I uh..." I stuttered

Bloodshine smiled. " I think I might like you... Now come with me!" She ran off in a flurry, all the cats tailing after her. I hesitantly followed, running off into the wilderness after cats I didn't know.

 **I didn't really know how to end it...**

 **So here's something new! I will make a cat , you can submit a name if you'd like, and I will choose the best name and make it an OC since I don't need that many clan cats.**

 **light brown she cat with yellow eyes, slightly messy, is bored all the time, very affectionate to *someone***

 **okay bye**


	7. Chapter 5

**Yo here's another chapter**

 **Emojiswagger123: Nice name! I'm not going to use her now, but I will i use her as a filler**

 **Disasterofthedivine: Thanks for the names, I used Tatteredleaf and I will use the others as filler cats**

 **Waterpool: Nice! I really like the suffix belly, but I used a different name. I will use Tanglebelly as a medicine cat of WC instead... oops I said too much**

 **Okay, so if you don't read the reviews, TATTEREDLEAF was the name that was selected by Disasterofthedivine.**

I swiped a paw over my ears. It had been two moons since I joined the little group of killer cats. I still didn't find out their plan, but it's actually kind of fun here. We sit around Bloodshine and talk. Yeah just talk. Gossip about the Clans and all, I mean you'd probably expect more from an evil group of Dark Forest Cats. I've also sort of found out the ranks. Bloodshine and this cat called Fallenheart were the leaders. Emberfrost and Quietstorm were like some sort of deputy or messenger cats. I really don't know... Me and a few other cats are like in the middle I guess. The lowest rank is my friend Darkpaw. She's really nice, and she loves StarClan. The only thing is she defends it over her life. I don't even know how she got here but whatever she's probably one of my only friends here.

"Well Darksong?"

I turned around. "Uh, what was that Fallenheart?" I was too busy thinking to pay attention to the circle of cats gathered here.

The she cat smiled innocently. Oh I hate it when she does that! She acts all nice and sweet, then BAM! Totally malicious and evil. As if on command Fallenheart narrowed her eyes and growled. " I asked, what do you think about Tatteredleaf? Would she be good to join here?"

I shrugged. "I mean, sure, her mate Hawkfeather is already training here. Or he will be, by the way when should I start training him?"

Badgerfang, a bossy tom piped in. "Not mates yet stupid!" He rolled his eyes.

Bloodshine narrowed her eyes. "That's no way to treat a senior Dark Forest Warrior." She meowed to Badgerfang. Then she turned to me. "Oh and Darksong, you can start now , I think you are ready."

I nodded. There was a thing about these cats. They always favor starting right away. I mean, wow can't I have some time? But I wasn't about to argue, last Moon Rootlove got killed for protesting against Fallenheart...

Blackice, a black tom puffed out his chest. " Good luck Darksong, he's a menace. That's what Emberfrost told me."

"Thanks I guess..." Was Hawkfeather really that bad? No! I've been watching him for a while, he's a nice deputy I guess. I can see why Bloodshine has been targeting him, he's strong, cats trust him, and he's already deputy, if they plan to dominate the clans it would be easy to get him to be leader. I sighed and curled up on the mossy, lichen filled ground. I faded into the 'realm of training' where we train cats. It's going to be a long night..l

 **Wow that was short. I didn't have enough time to add the Hawkpaw stuff sorry**


	8. Chapter 6

**here a chapter**

 **reviews:**

 **Waterpool: heh heh I don't know what to say :P**

 **I-really-hope-not: Tanks, here u go!**

 **Disasterofthedivine: Here's the chapter!**

 **Redwut: More Hawky here! Actually a lot of hawky...**

 **Silverstar of Lightningclan: thanks friend**

 **Pikawarriorcat: yes it would be. That's what makes a good fanfic!**

 **Emojjiguest123: Everyone give a round of applause! *slow clap***

I sniffed around. Hawkfeather was nowhere. Did he decide to skip training? I didn't deserve another mousebrain! I glanced around a little, and didn't notice anything until a voice spoke. "Who are you?"

I looked to the direction of the voice. "I'm Darksong, your mentor." I meowed. The tom that spoke was a huge muscular tom with gray fur. I assumed it was Hawkfeather, with his hawklike eyes, that were pure blue with narrow black slits.

The tom widened his eyes. "Wh-what? Did something happen to Emberfrost?!" He seemed concerned.

I shook my head. Did he actually have feelings for that emotionless hunk of ice? "No, she just got tired of you." I responded.

Hawkfeather sighed. "Sorry, I was just worried that I wouldn't get trained anymore." He looked up at me. "Hey, um Emberfrost told me she would make me leader. Are you still gonna do that Darksong?" He mewed, sounding kitlike and innocent. Wow he needed some work.

I nodded. "Yeah, yeah sure. But you need some training first." I clawed a line in the ground, then stepped back about two foxlengths away. "Attack me from this line, and I'll try to improve you from there." This time I actually wanted him to attack, I knew he had good instinct.

Hawkfeather hesitated, then saw my non-testing face and leaped at me. He flew in the air for a moment, then positioned his massive paws to land on my shoulders. I tried to roll away, but he was way too heavy, and dropped on me quickly. Once he had me pinned, he let go and sat up. "Did I do good?" He asked.

I sat up. Did I really just got pinned by my apprentice? No, don't let him know i did! I hissed. "Never let your guard down!" I sprang at him swiftly, too quick for him to dodge. This time he was pinned. I smiled. "Lets work on you now." I meowed.

I worked on Hawkfeather until sunhigh for the clans. He was a good apprentice for the most part, besides being overly strong. I was back at the Dark Forest, now, resting. He made me hurt! But he was nice, a good friend. I looked forward to next training with him.

 **So do you se where this is going? Do ya? Please review if you d9! (That rhymes)**


	9. Chapter 7

Boy **that was a long wait! My WiFi went down in my house, and I was busy with my other story. Sorry also to one person who submitted an OC, I may or may not have killed your cat...**

 **reviews:**

 **I-really-hope-not: Mm, I would really like too, but I have a busy schedule, so maybe in a few weeks I can make my chapters longer...**

 **Redwut: Thanks m8!**

 **Waterpool: You'll see, in the next chapter. This ones just a filler, sorry**

 **Emojiswagger123: NOPE WRONG ANSWER! Sorry, guess again!**

 **Silverstar of Lightningclan: Thanks friend!**

 **Pikawarriorcat: Well well well, Darksong isn't your typical DF cat huh?**

Chapter 6 I think

I sniffed my pelt for scents of blood. Nope, none today. I just had been training with Hawkfeather, and I couldn't be sure that he didn't injure me because I was sore all the time from last training! Hawkfeather was getting better, learning to control when to use his strength. But Bloodshine still hasn't told me her plans, and that stresses me out.

Thud

A body of a cat was thrown on the ground. I looked forward to where it was. Bloodshine was standing over a white ball of fur. Was that Snowfall? No, it was Cloudspots. Her thick cream fur was matted with blood. I looked up to Bloodshine as to ask why she was murdered.

Bloodshine grinned. "We had too many she-cats. Plus she wasn't doing a good job in her training." She shook her head. "Twistspike is never going to be leader if Cloudstorm goes that soft.

I blinked suspiciously. "Leaders?" Was that some part of their plan?

Bloodshine looked at me with confusion, then sighed. "That's right I didn't tell you yet. You, Reddusk, Blackice, and let's see, Dragon can replace Cloudspots, are training deputies, or soon to be deputies. When the the time is right, they can kill their leaders and become leader, uniting the four clans into one, Darkclan!" Her voice became dramatic. "And Fallenheart, Emberfrost, Quietstorm and I have been trying to convince Deathwing and Brokenshadow to let us come into the Clans and live there."

I narrowed my eyes. "And then what?"

Bloodshine smiled maliciously. "Then we take on the world! Attack the kittypets and two legs, chase them out! And if anyone tries to stop us, they get killed."

I gasped. What? I couldn't have this happening! What about all the innocent warriors in the clans? Like Puddlepaw and his annoying friend Tansypaw? I had to push through it. For my life, or whatever this is here. I gulped. "Y-yes Bloodshine. I-I'll continue tr-training Hawkwing-Hawkfeather..." I stuttered.

Bloodshine smirked. "Good. Your 'paw's gonna need it..."


	10. Err note thingy

**ugh, hey guys I'm really really sick...**

 **i have the stomach bug and I can't eat anything but jello cups and pretzels...**

 **Sorry for the lack of chapters, I can't type it makes me dizzy. I'm barely managing this...**

 **This is not a chapter, it's just a small bonus excerpt thing.**

 **i don't have the energy to type a whole chapter now.**

 _Mousewind stalked around the dark forest border. He'd ocasionally catch a cat here, but never Darksong. The brown tom blinked sadly and sat down, staring into the gloomy darkness of the dark forest. "Mousewind?" He tlooked around blinking. A black, green eyed shecat stared at him. "Oh, Darksong!" Darksong blinked and shuffles her paws. "Yeah, hi mousewind.." She seemed distracted and embarrassed. Mousewind sat up. "D-Darksong!" Darksong muttered something then looked at him. "I-I have to go." She sprinted away until her tail wasn't visible anymore. Mousewind sighed. She was gone. And he was lonely._

 **Okay bye bye not gonna answer reviews sorry**


	11. Chapter 8

**Hey! Sorry for the late chapter! Ugh writers block!**

 **You know what, most of the reviews were just "oh feel better!" So Ima just say thanks to everyone!**

 **okay here**

Chapter 7

"Swipe the inside! No, that's the outside, the inside is inside my leg!" I yowled to Hawkfeather. The tom was attempting to swat my thigh. He was doing pretty good, and I was getting tired. I easily jumped over his paw and ran to his tail. Before he could turn around, I leapt on his back and gave him a nick on his ear. Fallenheart and Bloodshine would kill me if he came out of the Dark Forest with no injuries. I winced and jumped off of him. My... ear hurt. Like someone had torn a piece out of it. I saw Hawkfeather wincing from my nick. That was... really weird. Did I fell the nick I gave him too? I needed to think. "Er, go home Hawkfeather..." I meowed to him.

The gray tom looked up. As I was starting to walk away, he stopped me. "W-wait, Darksong!" He meowed, a look of exhaustion and hope across his face.

I turned to him. "Yes Hawkfeather?" I meowed sharply. Hey, I'm not a bad guy I just don't have time to spare. I had to go meet Fallenheart.

The gray tom locked his eyes on mine. "I- um was wondering if we could meet up later? Like to..." he stopped himself and drooped his ears down. "Er, fight. And stuff."

I stared at him. Did he really want to meet up? It was clear that he didn't want to battle train anymore but... Did he love me? Did I love him? No! I'm taking it too far, he just wants to fight. Right, just fighting. "Yeah, sure. You could use it..." I mewed. I watched him nod and fade into the soggy grass below him. I turned to leave too, carefully placing one paw after another, trying not to step on the stupid thorns on the ground. I bet Starclan didn't have thorns... Starclan. I wish I was in Starclan. Then I could see Mousewind, my real mate. Oh no, I dissed him the other day, that's right! Ugh, what was I thinking? I'm an idiot. I wonder if I'll ever see him again. I could have, but I BLEW IT! Hmm, maybe I can see him again though...What, do I sneak into Starclan? Heh, yeah right, Bloodshine and Fallenheart would kill me. And they wouldn't even bother to to bury me. Maybe if I talked to Darkpaw I would feel better. I padded over to a willow tree, where Darkpaw sat, grooming her fur. "Hello!" She mewed happily. I sighed and sat down next to her.

"Hey Darkpaw..."

The black she cat clearly saw I was troubled and blinked. "What is it Darkpaw?" She melted. She liked to call me Darkpaw for some reason. All of a sudden music started playing. Lights shone down on us and a cat came out of the sky.

"Who are you?" I hissed.

The cat grinned. "Oh, you stupid Darkpaw Chandler! I'm Darkpaw Duke!" She meowed.

I nodded and grinned. Darkpaw McNarma put her paws in the air while Darkpaw Duke started singing. "Honey watcha waiting for!" I hissed. "Shut up Heather Darkpaw!" Darkpaw Duke pinned her ears back. "Sorry Darkpaw." I quickly put on a skirt and a red jacket. "Welcome to my can-day stoooore!" I belted out. The other Darkpaws joined in. "It's time to prove that you are not a loser anymoore! Welcome to my candy store!" We sang in unison, swishing our skirts back and forth. Hawkfeather padded in, shoving donuts in his mouth. Darkpaw McNarma hissed. "All you have to do is ditch Shamu!" She pointed at Hawkfeather, who glanced at us and said "huh?" I laughed and swished my skirt as we walked in Deathwing and Brokenshadow's cave. "Huh?" Said They in unison. We sang together. "Honey watcha waiting fo-or? Welcome to our candy sto-ore!" Pretty soon the whole Dark Forest crowded around us, cheering. "It's time to prove that you are not a crow-food anymo-ore!" Welcome to my candy store!" We posed. Applause rang through the clearing. Bloodshine yowled. "Heathers Darkpaws your my idols!"

 _ **heh happy late April Fools! I ran out of ideas so I basically just rewrote a scene from Heathers. Don't worry, I will eventually post a real chapter...**_


End file.
